


The Morning After

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: A little Katespur, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-wedding night, Rating for a short reference to sex in the past, Richard/Aumerle-centric, the morning after, this is pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: A sort-of sequel to TheMalhamBird's "The Wedding Night." Richard and Ned wake up after their first night together, after a wedding. Which wasn't theirs, but that doesn't matter.Also, the newly-married couple wakes up the next morning.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts).



> TheMalhamBird wrote for me, based off an idea of Richard and Aumerle in a modern universe getting together in conjunction with Hotspur and Kate's wedding, a very nice piece, "The Wedding Night." Read that here first: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13470600
> 
> There is one reference to what happened during the night for Richard and Aumerle. Shouldn't be a big deal after the first story.

Light filtered in through the hotel window as Edward slowly awoke. He couldn't think of a good reason to get up, since he was comfortably curled up in his boyfriend's arms and he had nowhere he had to be. 

His boyfriend. 

Last night. His cousin Kate had prodded him to ask Richard to dance with him. It had been at Kate and Harry's wedding. That's right, she was married and Edward had finally hooked up with Richard after pining after him for years. He'd taken Kate's sarcastic advice to admit he was madly in love with Richard and wanted him to fuck him. Which is exactly what happened last night. Richard was quite an excellent lover, Edward thought. What made things even better was that the two had agreed this was not a one-night stand, and Edward looked forward to having a boyfriend. 

Right now he looked at Richard's sleeping form. God was he cute. And Edward's. He rolled over and snuggled up with him, Richard shifting but not waking. There he drifted off to sleep again, lulled by the warm blankets and Richard's steady and gentle breathing.

\---

Edward woke up later to find Richard's side of the bed empty. He panicked for a brief moment until he realized the shower was running and he flopped back down on the bed. 

"All yours," Richard said, stepping out of the bathroom. Edward noted with some disappointment that Richard was dressed, in his clothes from yesterday. Neither had thought to actually take their bags into the hotel when they'd arrived last night. He of course looked gorgeous in the rumpled shirt from yesterday, the first three buttons not done, revealing his chest and his long hair falling over his shoulders. Edward had hoped to return last night's favor in one way or another but still, Richard looked great as usual so he couldn't really complain.

"Just be a minute then," Edward replied, getting out of bed. He saw Richard grin, then realized he was still naked. He blushed, but there was no use feeling embarrassed, not after Richard had been between his naked thighs, going down on him last night. He was still trying to process the events of last night. Kate convincing him to talk to Richard and ask him to dance. How did it end up like this? He decided to not overthink it as he stepped into the shower. 

When he emerged, pulling on last night's clothes, he saw Richard back on the bed, sitting cross-legged with his back to the headboard as he aimlessly flipped through the stations on tv. 

"Hey," Edward said, not quite sure what to say. 

"Hey yourself." Richard smiled and beckoned for Edward to join him. Edward didn't have to be told twice, and he sat down next to him. He leaned his head on Richard's shoulder. 

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, finally thinking of something to say. 

"Great," Richard replied, turning to face him. "And you?"

"Better than I ever have in my life," Edward replied. 

Richard leaned over and gently kissed his lips. A shiver went down Edward's spine and he reached a hand up to Richard's face, gently caressing him. Soon he ended up in Richard's lap, Richard's arms around him and the kiss continuing, getting deeper. Finally Edward broke to breathe, and he rested his forehead on Richard's. To his surprise, Richard nuzzled him and wrapped his arms around him tighter in a hug.

"I love you," Richard said into Edward's shoulder. He rested his head against Edward's neck and just held him. 

Edward closed his eyes. "I love you too," he replied, enjoying the warmth and closeness and protective arms of someone he'd loved for what seemed like forever and now had. He knew Richard wasn't used to affection-- not for a long time, anyway, after his previous serious boyfriend had broken up with him. He'd hid his broken heart well but it couldn't stay like that very long, otherwise he'd burst from the pain, Edward thought. 

That moment was broken by an unexpected rumble. Edward's stomach was growling, which made both of them laugh. 

"Now then," Edward said, sitting up straight in Richard's lap, "I remember you said something last night about we should get breakfast in the morning?" 

"I did, didn't I," Richard said with a laugh, and he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend again. 

\-----

1:34 in the afternoon and Harry was just waking up. He had just barely made it to the bed in their hotel room before collapsing, still in his clothes. He had been sound asleep all night. 

Kate had woken up a little before him, still dressed in the shirt and jeans she'd put on once she'd gotten out of her wedding dress. She sat on the bed, watching her adorable husband sleep, drooling on the pillow now. He was perfect. 

Harry practically crawled out of his sleep. He looked at Kate, eyes still bleary. "Huh? Kate?" 

"Good morning, sweetie," Kate replied, stroking his hair. 

He looked at the clock on the end table. "How long did I sleep?" 

"You were out all night," Kate said. "Since we got here." She paused and laughed a little. "I hate to say it, but you missed our wedding night."

"Wedding night?" Harry sat bolt upright. "We're _married?_ " 

She laughed all the more and tossed a pillow at him. "Yes, we got married yesterday! Now get up, doofus! Let's go get some breakfast."


End file.
